The Game of Love
by Chase304
Summary: A plot to match people up creates frienships and more. Enjoy!
1. Do I Smell Desperation!

The Game of Love

By Chase 304

Chapter One

New Acquaintances

Another day at Pacific Coast Academy. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, Quinn poisoned everybody with another whack-job experiment. Yet everybody thought of it as the typical day.

Zoey was sitting at the lunch table, absentmindedly crunching an apple while staring at her magazine. Without realizing it, she bit into the core, only to hit a seed.

"Eww! Blech!" she said disgustedly, throwing it into the trash next to her, and continuing on like nothing happened at all.

"Hey Zoey," Chase said sitting down across from her.

"Oh," she said looking up and putting her magazine away. "Did you know that Quinn created a clone of herself?"

"No," Chase replied awkwardly. Zoey pointed and sure enough, an exact replica of Quinn was standing there next to its creator, blurting out words in what seemed to be Latin.

"Dammit!" she shouted angrily. "I still need to adjust her speech impediment." She stormed off to her dorm, the clone following behind blabbering so that nobody could understand it.

Chase looked with his eyes wide open. Usually Quinn never cussed. Looking back over at Zoey, he continued in discussion with her.

"So." He paused. There really was nothing to talk about. Except…

Chase liked Zoey Brooks ever since she had first arrived at PCA. Her witty sense of humor mixed with a smart and beautiful combined to form this seemingly flawless girl sitting in front of her, waiting for him to say something. He really did like her, but his nerves usually got the better of him. Countless times he had attempted to tell her but he always ended up saying something else. He knew he would have to tell her sometime, but he hoped she would like him back.

"How was your last class?" Chase blurted out. He screwed it up. Again!

"It was okay, I guess." Zoey looked at him questioningly. _Why won't he tell! s_he thought to herself.

"Yeah, so was mine," Chase replied uneasily and anxiously. "Uhhh, I gotta go." He grabbed his backpack and ran off, leaving Zoey looking after him in awe. J_eez, _she thought. _He's got it bad for me._ Of course, Zoey knew that Chase liked her. First, Nichole had told her, and second she could tell easily. He would stutter when he was about to tell her something, then he would say something odd and run off like he just had. Zoey picked her magazine and continued reading. _Oh well. He'll tell me eventually _she thought.

As she read, she failed to notice the person coming up to her.

"Hey Zoey."

Logan.

_Oh crap, _Zoey thought. "What do want, Logan?" She looked up at him to see him smirking as he always did.

"Nothing. Except to make out." He grinned. She always put on a disgusted face when he said that.

"No, not today," she said, looking back down at her magazine. "Or ever, for that matter."

"Oh well," he replied. He sat down and pushed Zoey's magazine out of her face. "Anyways," he continued. "I have a question to ask you."

_Oh no, what's he gonna say? _Zoey thought. "Yes?" she asked cautiously.

"I was wondering if you-"

"Yes?" Zoey asked, shrinking back, prepared to run for her life.

"-could help me with Dana."

"What?" Zoey said, sitting back up. "Oh, okay. What do you need?" she asked, taking a drink of water.

"Well-" he paused. Why was he asking her for help? Oh, yeah. She was the only one he could get advice from for a subject like this. "I want to ask her out on a date."

"What!" she yelled spitting water all over Logan. People all around looked up, and one kid tripped over a table, spilling spaghetti all over himself.

"Shh!" Logan whispered. "I don't want everybody to know that I like Dana." He looked her up and down. "Or that I'm getting help from you."

"Oh, fine," Zoey said, rolling her eyes. Then, she got an idea. "But first-" she looked around and then grinned at Logan.

"What," Logan said, not liking the look in her eye. That happened to be his look.

"Listen. I know Chase likes me." She paused, looking down and continued. "Why won't he tell me? I like him too, but I want him to-"

"Say it first," Logan finished. "I see. Well, I can help with that." He glanced around once more, just in case Dana was there. Unfortunately, she was headed right over to where they were. "Just help me with Dana, and we've got a deal." He stuck out his hand.

Zoey responded by shaking it. "It looks like we're working together this time, Mr. Reese," she said jokingly.

"Whatever," he said, rolling his eyes. He looked up, and Dana was five feet away, heading for the table. "Okay," he whispered. "See ya."

"Hey." Logan stopped. Dana had just said hi to him. He turned slowly and said hi back, then ran off. Zoey rolled her eyes.

He acted just like her Chase.


	2. Begin Plans

Chapter Two

Begin Plans

"Okay, here's what we do."

Logan and Zoey were in Logan's room, looking over a huge map full of plans and such things. This large piece of paper contained their blueprints for their operations.

"Ya know," Logan began. "We should get Nichole somebody, too."

"No, she found somebody already," she said, pointing to the window. Logan looked out shocked. Nichole was walking along with Nick, holding hands with him, and had her head on his shoulder. Nick had a huge grin on his face.

"Holy crap," he said, rubbing his forehead. "I never would have seen that match up. Well, what about Michael?"

"No, he met someone this morning." Zoey looked over at Logan. "We're stuck, aren't we?"

"Yeah." Logan looked at the new couple going down the street, and then snapped back to reality. "Well, we established the plan. Now," he glanced at her. "You wanna listen to some music?"

"Yeah, sure." She looked at the clock. Chase and Nichole will be coming soon, though."

"Oh, yeah," Logan said. "Why?" he asked.

"They just want to hang with us, and play video games," Zoey replied. "We might order some sushi, too."

"Cool," Logan said. They quickly packed up their plans and hid them in Logan's suitcase in the back of his closet. Just as they finished, a knock came at the door.

"Logan? Zoey? It's me, Chase. I forgot my key, so can you let me in?" Chase asked from behind the door.

"I'm with him!" Nichole squealed. "Oh, and Zoey, I have got to talk to you about Nick!" Nichole sounded like she was going burst she was so excited.

"Coming!" Logan shouted. He looked over at Zoey, and covering his lips with a finger, he opened the door. Chase was standing calm and collected, but Nichole was acting like she had just chugged a Red Bull. She blew into the room, tripping over a bed and breaking a light.

"Oh my Gosh, Nick is sooo hot!" Nichole squealed. She continued bouncing. "We walked along the beach, and he kissed my cheek! AHHH!" Nichole screamed, hitting a chair. Chase had not even walked in, she had said this so fast. He gave Nichole, who was in the chair vibrating, an odd look, then he stepped into the room.

"Michael's bringing the sushi in a half-hour," Chase said. He looked over at Zoey, then swiftly turned his head and blushed.

"Hi Chase," Zoey said sweetly.

"Hey," he mumbled back, walking slightly stooped across the room and onto his bed. He flopped down and covered his face with his pillow, hiding his embarrassed face.

Later on while everybody was playing Halo, Logan looked over at Zoey and nodded quickly.

"Hey, guys," Logan said. Let's go to the beach."

"Why?" Michael asked, not even looking up from the controllers.

"Because it's a Saturday night, and the sun doesn't set for like, three hours," Logan replied.

Everybody agreed to that because there was a small beach just down the road. They rushed to change into their swimsuits.

"Wait! Zoey," Logan said. He leaned in and made sure nobody was watching, then whispered to her.

"Stay behind for a minute. We'll take your Jet-x down after everyone else."

"Why?" she whispered back.

"So that we can look over the, ahem." Zoey knew what he meant. She nodded and rushed back to her dorm to get her suit on.


	3. The Beach

The Game of Love

Chapter Three

The Beach

"You wanna drive?" Zoey asked Logan as they headed down to the bike rack where Zoey's Jet-x was parked.

"Sure, that'd be awesome!" Logan exclaimed. Zoey gave him an odd look and he quickly rephrased his words. "I mean, cool." He looked over to see her roll her eyes and throw him the keys. He grabbed them and they hopped on and headed off.

Meanwhile, everybody had reached the beach and were unloading their stuff. As Chase grabbed his towel and headed onto the sand, he thought over some things…

Everybody had been giving him odd looks while they were in the dorm playing Halo. It was almost like they were planning something. And before they left, Logan asked Zoey to stay behind for a minute. _Man _he thought. _If he gets to her first, I'll never be able to tell her. _He looked around. There weren't a lot of people there, but still, it was a small amount.

As Logan and Zoey arrived, they saw that everybody was in the sand building castles. They hopped off with all of their stuff and headed down to join them.

"Hey Zoey!" Nicole squealed. She ran over to Zoey. Zoey could immediately tell that Nick was here by the way she was vibrating in front of her.

"Nick is here!" Nicole said excitedly which proved Zoey's prediction to be accurate. Nick came up to her and kissed her on the cheek. "Hey Nicole," he said smoothly. She blushed a deep crimson.

As they moved onto the beach, they decided on a sand castle competition. Everybody set to work with the partners Michael chose. Zoey and Chase, Logan and Dana, and Nicole and Nick, along with Michael, of course.

While working, Chase and Zoey talked.

"So," he began. "How was class today?" He was acting extremely nervous, and Zoey guessed it to be shyness. It was pretty obvious, anyways.

"Chase, we didn't have class today. It's Saturday." She looked at him with her eyebrows raised.

"Oh, uh, ye, yeah," he stammered out. Zoey looked away so he could regain his breath control. _Jeez, he's got it bad _she thought.

"Chase?" Zoey asked, and Chase looked up at her. She smiled at him. "Let's go for a walk." He nervously got up, and they headed off down to a quieter end of the beach. Logan looked up just in time to see them leave. He smiled to himself and went back to working. _At least my portion of the job is done _he thought while working on the left tower.


	4. Phase One: Complete

* * *

The Game of Love

Chapter four

Phase One: Complete

Zoey walked calmly along the beach while Chase walked next to her, his legs wobbling. _What's gonna happen? _He thought, slightly scared. They continued walking until they reached a quiet spot, hidden from everyone else by three large boulders. Zoey then turned to Chase.

"So, Chase. Are you okay?" she asked, hoping he would answer in the way she wanted him to.

"Uh, yeah. I mean, um, I…" He was shaking badly. Zoey sat down next to him. "Calm down, Chase. What's on your mind."

He stopped. Did she know about him having feelings for her? "Well, I have a big test coming up," he lied. _Oh God _he thought. _I'm lying to the girl I love. I can't take this anymore! _He shook his head a bit and looked over.

"Zoey?" he asked. He stood up. "I want to tell you something."

As he stood up, Nicole and Nick were close by on a flat space in the hill overlooking the area they were talking. The area was covered in bushes, so nobody could see them. They listened intently.

"I like you," he began. "I like you, too, Chase," Zoey replied, silently thanking God for finally giving him some courage.

"No, I mean as more than a, a friend." He looked at Zoey, scanning her face for any signs of fear or disgust. Instead, he found her to be moving closer to him. "Yeah Chase?" she asked, inching closer. They were about two feet apart. "And," he continued. "I want to be more." He let out a sigh of relief. _Yes. I did it._

Zoey smiled at him. "Really?" she asked with a slight evil look on her face. She came within a foot of him and paused.

"So do I."

Chase moved closer. She moved her lips closer and closer, too.Zoey paused. "You sure you like me like that?"

He grinned. "Yeah," he said closing the gap.

Nicole and Nick watched with satisfaction on their faces. "Yes, he kissed her," Nicole whispered. "I've got to text Logan, Dana and Michael to bring them over here."

"No need to," Nick replied. Nicole looked behind him and saw them all sitting there, watching Chase and Zoey with satisfied expressions. Nicole smiled and they all continued watching with eager expressions.

Zoey and Chase's lips met crashing. They held their position forcibly for a very long time. When they finally broke apart, they fell lying on top of each other, gasping for breath. Chase looked down at his watch. "Wow," was all he could say after gathering enough breath to speak.

Zoey looked down at his watch. "Five minutes!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah, you're a good kisser, Zoey," he said, smiling at her. She stopped to smile, and then regained her senses.

"I know," she began. "But that's not all. Look what time it is!"

"Holy crap!" Chase yelled. "Five minutes until eleven!" He gathered his stuff as quickly as he could as Zoey did the same. They rushed up the hill, only to find Logan, Dana, Nicole, Nick, and Michael hiding in the bushes.

"What are you guys doing!" Zoey exclaimed. "Wait," she paused. "Did you…see us?"

"Uh, heck yeah!" Logan said. "You guys were on fire! I mean," he stopped as Dana elbowed him in the ribs. "Cool" he said smoothly, running his fingers through his hair. Everyone rolled their eyes at this statement.

Zoey and Chase blushed deeply. Suddenly, they remembered the time. Telling everyone, they raced off toward their dorms as fast as they could.

After everyone else was dropped off, Nicole, Dana, and Zoey headed back to their dorm. Zoey smiled, touching her lips. She still felt the electricity from the kiss. Nicole and Dana would want to hear about this. She was definitely not going to sleep well tonight.

* * *

I hope you like it so far. There will definitely be more chapters, possibly up to 14. Anyhow, thanks for all of the e-mails and support.

Rock on,

Chase304


	5. How About a Movie?

The Game of Love

By Chase304

Chapter Five

How About a Movie?

"So," Chase said.

"So," Zoey replied.

Zoey and Chase were sitting together in the lounge, holding each other's hands. The plan had been successful, and nothing had gone wrong. Now they both were in on getting Dana and Logan together.

"Well, I for one am happy that my stressing over my love for you is a thing in the past," Chase said. Zoey looked up at him, and he smiled and continued. "You can not believe how many times I tried to tell you but couldn't."

_A total of 46 times _Zoey thought to herself, remembering counting the disappointing attempts in her diary. "Well," she began. "I'm happy, too. And just for the record." She stopped a second. "I kind of knew a bit." She glanced at him, hoping he wouldn't be mad. He did not seem mad, so she was calm.

"Well, I think that we should help Logan now." He paused. "But first," he began, smiling…

As Logan looked over the plans for him and Dana, he wondered. _What if she doesn't like me?_ He pondered this for some time, until a knock came at his door. He quickly stuffed his plans into a drawer and hollered.

"It's open!"

The door opened, only to reveal Zoey and Chase. He breathed a sigh of relief and looked down at the drawer where the plans were stuffed hastily. _Wow that was a close one _he thought to himself, only to look up and have his heart skip a beat.

Dana was coming in, followed by Michael, Nicole, and her boyfriend, Nick. Nicole once again had that 'just chugged a red bull' look on her face again, so even Logan could tell what she was thinking. But he wasn't focusing on a hyperactive cover-girl. He was gazing longingly at Dana.

For Logan, Dana was a goddess. Her beautiful curled hair, her athletic body, her angelic face. He loved her and wanted her to be his. Logan looked at her, a drop of drool appearing out of the corner of his mouth. He shook his head, and he smiled at Dana.

"Hey Dana," Logan said coolly. In an attempt to look cool, he tried to lean against the wall with his shoulder. Of course, he missed the wall and fell on his desk, sending books flying. In the process he stubbed his toe. Crying out in pain, he looked over at the group of people watching, their faces as they burst into laughter. He stood blushing, and he stumbled over to his bed.

"Well," Chase began as the laughter subsided. "Now that Logan's horrific incident is over, how about a movie?"

"That would be awesome!" Zoey said, of course acting to the plan she and Logan had made.

"Okay," Logan grumbled, happy and upset.

As they headed over, Michael decided to bring his new girlfriend.

"Hold on guys! Let me just get her." He rushed over to a dorm and went inside. Everybody waited on them, but the wait wasn't long. Michael came out a minute later, with another girl springing along behind him. Michael ran up to everyone, huffing and puffing, and introduced

the new girl.

"Everybody?" Michael announced proudly. "This is Cilia."

Cilia smiled and shook hands with everyone. "Hi guys," she said.

"Hey," everyone replied in unison.

"All right," Michael said. "Let's go!"

* * *

I know this chapter took a while, butI got sidetracked with Mother's day and all. Anyhow, the next chapter will definitely be longer, andit will have more _ahem_, stuff, in it. Thanks for the reviews!

Rock on!

Chase304


	6. Movie Magic

The Game of Love

By Chase304

Chapter Six

Movie Magic

If you are like me, movies are fun. Happiness, sadness, and disgust take place at movies. Unfortunately, Logan and Dana were both experiencing different emotions by the time the group arrived at the theater. For Logan, it was shyness. For Dana, it was anger.

Logan definitely did not want to be there. Shyness was a burden, and for him, he had never experienced it around girls. Dana just didn't want to go.

Of course, Dana not wanting to go is a complete lie. She did like Logan, but she did not want to say anything before he did. Her reputation would be ruined.

As the girls sat down in the theater, the boys headed to the concession stand. They had offered to pay for refreshments. As they headed to the stand, Logan and Chase talked.

"I like Dana," Logan began. "But what if she doesn't like me?" He looked around as if she might be there.

"Oh, come on Logan," Chase replied, rolling his eyes. "Zoey told me that she might like you." He raised his eyebrows at Logan, as if questioning what he would say to that. Logan's fearful expression remained, so Chase moved up ahead with Michael and bought popcorn.

_But what if she doesn't like me? _Logan thought.

"But what if he doesn't like me?" Dana cried out. Zoey and Nicole were sitting with her in the theater, inquiring her on Logan.

"Oh, we know things, Dana," Nicole said. She anxiously bounced up and down in her seat again, waiting for Nick to come back.

"Really?" Dana asked. The two girls nodded their heads simultaneously and picked different seat to sit in.

The boys returned with food and seating arrangements. Zoey and Chase, Nicole and Nick, Michael and Cilia. Of course, Logan and Dana had shocked expressions on their faces when they heard who they were sitting with. Bu they took their seats without arguing, and began watching the movie.

Halfway through, everyone was freaking out. The movie was a horror-type film. All the girls had their jackets over their heads, and all of the boys looked like they were about to die.

All of a sudden, a particularly scary scene occurred, and Dana screamed and buried her face in Logan. _Wow, _she thought. _He smells good._

Logan was in heaven.

Eventually, the movie ended so everyone began walking back to Chase, Logan, and Michael's dorm for games. Nobody was going to sleep well that night, anyways. Logan and Dana walked behind everyone else, talking in hushed voices.

As they walked, Zoey glanced back at them. She smiled slightly and turned around. _They are going to be in for it soon _she thought.

Phase two was almost complete.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews and stuff. Sorry if this chapter is short. The next one will be longer, with more romance

Chase304


	7. The Game of Love

Chapter Seven

The Game of Love

As they entered the dorm, Zoey and Chase glanced back at Logan and Dana, who were walking quietly together behind everyone else. As they watched, Logan began muttering quietly to Dana, and she smiled and nodded her head. They observed that Logan's shyness was definitely gone. Zoey and Chase turned to look at each other.

"We have to get them deeper into it," Zoey whispered to Chase.

"I know, which is why we're heading back to my room," Chase replied, also speaking in a hushed voice. He smiled at Zoey, and Zoey smiled back, kissing him quickly on the lips.

They came into the room and turned all of the lights on. Then they pulled the curtains shut. After this was accomplished, Chase turned to everyone.

"Alright guys," he began. Let's play some games."

"I had truth or dare on my mind," Zoey said. "Does everyone want to play?"

"Yeah, sure" everyone said. The group got comfortable and decided that Nicole should start.

"Alright," Nicole said. She looked around the room. "Michael," she said. "Truth or dare?"

"Uh, truth," Michael said.

"Have you ever kissed a girl?" Nicole asked. This made Michael blush.

"No," he said. He looked around the room at everyone. They were shaking their heads in disbelief, so he acted quickly. He leaned over and kissed Cilia, who responded by letting him do it. He then pulled back. "Now you believe me," he said grinning.

Everyone looked in surprise, but then the shock died down, so they moved on.

"Chase," Nick said. "Truth or dare."

"Dare," Chase said without hesitation.

"Okay," Nick said. "I dare you to go into that closet-" he pointed to the closet. "And have a make-out session with Zoey."

Chase looked over at Zoey. She seemed fine with it, so they headed into the closet and shut the door behind them.

Everybody waited impatiently. Lots of noise was coming from the closet. Finally, Nicole got up.

"Okay guys, that's long enough!" she hollered, flinging open the closet. She and the rest of the group opened their mouths in surprise.

They were really going at it. Chase had his tongue in Zoey's mouth, and she was moaning softly. When the light his them they separated, shielding their eyes. When they became accustomed to the light, they looked around the room. Everyone was giving them surprised looks. They simply went over and sat back down.

"Wow.." Nicole managed to blurt out. Their clothes were wrinkled, their hair was messy, but they looked like they had a good time.

"Okay, Nicole," Dana said. "Truth or dare?"

Nicole thought a minute. "Dare," she said smiling.

Dana thought a minute, too. "Well, since everybody's kissing, you and Nick have to kiss." She smiled evilly, but Nicole simply said 'okay' and jumped on Nick. They kissed for a minute, then they broke apart, smiling.

"Well, making out sure is a big one here," Zoey said. Then she turned. "Logan," she said. "Truth or dare?"

Logan thought. "Truth," he finally said.

"Do you like Dana?" Zoey asked.

Logan knew this was part of the plan, but he was still nervous. Everybody anxiously awaited his answer. The pressure was getting to him, and he felt sweat pouring down his head. Zoey asked him again.

"Do you like Dana?"

He slowly turned to look at Dana, who was waiting nervously for him to answer. He looked, and Dana was sweating, too. _This is not part of the plan _he thought to himself. "Well," he began. "I, uh, I"

_Jeez, _Chase thought. _He's acting just like I did!_ Chase looked questioningly at Logan.

"Um…" he stammered. Then he stopped. He bit his lip, then shouted a timid 'yes!' and ran out of the room. Dana watched him run out. _Yes! _She thought. She was concerned, though.

"Logan! Come back!" she shouted, chasing after him.

Everyone watched as they rushed out. "Well…" Zoey said finally. "How about a video game?"

* * *

I know some people that reviewed wanted some romance. Just to let you know, this is the beginning.

P.S. Thanks for the e-mails.

Chase304


	8. The Game of Love: Part Two

Chapter Eight

The Game of Love: Part Two

Logan ran and ran. He didn't care where he went as long as it was away from Dana. A few tears crept slowly out of his eyes as he ran. _She hates me, she hates me _he thought over and over in his head.

_Through the bushes…turn the corner…run Logan. Run! _He finally burs through a clearing of bushes and onto the deserted basketball court. He looked around. _This is a good place to hide_ he thought. He went over to a hoop and sat down, leaning against the pole that connected to the backboard. Glancing around to make sure nobody was coming, he breathed a sigh of relief. Nobody would find him here…

* * *

"Dammit!" Chase shouted as his team failed to block another shot. He, Zoey, and Nicole were in Chase's room playing a basketball game on their video game console. Or at least Zoey and Chase were. Nicole was staring out the window, thinking about Nick. She suddenly shot up after hearing Chase curse, and went over to see their progress.

During the semester, Chase and Michael had entered a contest to get a new TV. They succeeded in earning it by catching the biggest fish off the cliff overlooking the ocean. The prize for winning: a 42 inch plasma screen TV with Hi-def. They were the earners of this amazing prize, but Logan often bragged that he won it in a weight lifting contest.

People believed him.

Nicole went over to watch them and was still surprised by its immense size. As they played, the screen gave off a glow that seemed to light up the whole room.

"Hey, can I try?" Nicole asked. They simply looked up at her with eyebrows raised.

"Can you play a game like this Nicole?" Zoey asked.

Nicole looked down. "No," she said. Her head shot up again, and she had a big smile on her face. "But I bet I could do it!"

"Alright," Zoey said handing her the controller. "Go for it."

* * *

Logan heard footsteps. _No! _he thought to himself. _Not here; not now! _He dove into a clump of bushes and hid, breathing a sigh of relief. He was safe. He peered out through the bushes, only to see the person he wanted to see last. It was Dana.

"Logan!" Dana called. She walked around the court. "Logan! Come on. I just want to talk."

Logan couldn't breathe he was so scared. _She's gonna hit me_ he thought. _She'll hit me, then I'll never have her! _He frantically tried to sneak away. Crawling through the bushes, he saw an opening. Scurrying the rest of the way, he squeezed out.

Logan stood up, still looking down to brush off dirt from his pants then looked up. It was her. He tried to jump back into the bushes, but Dana got a hold of him and dragged him over to the sidewalk. She sat on him. He frantically looked up at her. _wait a minute _he thought. _Why aren't I dead? _Dana didn't look mad. She looked worried.

"Logan! Let me talk to you," Dana said soothingly. Logan calmed down, but he didn't look at her. "What is it?" he asked.

"Logan…" she took a breath. "I like you too, so quit running away." He stopped squirming under her and looked at her amazed. "Really?" he asked, uncertainly. He looked down. "No you don't. I'm not the type of guy for you."

Dana grabbed his face and pulled him into a kiss. Logan was shocked and his eyes widened at first. Then he went with it and closed his eyes. He took the back of her head and pulled her in deeper. She was surprised at this, and even more surprised when his tongue began hitting her closed mouth. She opened it letting him access that area. The kiss lasted for an eternity. When they broke apart they smiled at each other.

"Hey Dana?"

"Yeah Logan?" Dana replied, smoothing his hair.

"Are we…dating now?"

She smiled. "Yeah, I guess we are."

Logan smiled back. "Oh, and Dana?"

"What is it Logan?"

He looked at her, with pain on his face. "You're sitting on me."

"Oh! Sorry," she said getting off him. They both stood. Logan offered out his hand. Dana smiled and took it.

"Let's go back to my dorm," Logan said.

And they did just that.

* * *

Hope you like it. Bon Voage!

Chase304


	9. Prologue

Prologue

Zoey sat on the beach, taking in the sunlight. An odd week, but a satisfying one. She had hooked up with Chase, helped Logan win Dana over, and now she could relax on a warm beach. But the year was almost ending, and she was sad. Of course she was coming back, but she wouldn't see Chase for two whole months! Sadness filled Zoey, but she knew she would see her boy next August.

"Hey Zoey."

"Logan!" Zoey looked up to see him standing there smiling.

"Yeah, it's me," he said. "Mind if I sit down?"

"No, it's cool." Logan sat down and they watched the waves crash against a rock.

"Zoey, I need to tell you a few things," Logan said, suddenly turning to her.

"Yes?" Zoey replied.

"Well," he began. "First of all, thank you so much for helping me with Dana. She and I are into it now."

"That's good!" Zoey said. "And thank _you _for getting me and Chase together."

Oh, no prob," Logan said coolly. He looked out on the water. The sun was setting.

"Zoey!" Chase called. He ran over to her, tripping in the sand. "Ow!" he yelled. Zoey and Logan ran over to him as he sat up, rubbing his head.

"You okay Chase?" Logan asked, hiding his laughter. Chase looked up at him. "Yeah, but my head hurts."

"Aww, you want me to kiss it?" Zoey asked, grinning.

"Yes," Chase replied a little immaturely. Zoey leaned down and kissed him on the head. "Feel better?" she asked. Chase smiled. "Not really," he replied.

Zoey took his head in her lap and kissed him softly on the lips. "How about now?" she asked. Chase looked dreamily at her. "Yeah, now I'm better."

Logan rolled his eyes. "Well, I'd love to watch you two make out all night, but I've got to go do the same with my girl." Logan turned to leave. He stopped himself and turned to face Zoey.

"Before we leave, I wanted to ask you something," he said calmly.

Zoey looked at him oddly. "What is it?" she asked.

Logan paused, and then held out a hand. Zoey looked at it, and then looked at Logan's face, then back at his hand.

"What? What is it?" she asked.

Logan smiled. "You know I always make fun of you, but today, I Logan Reese, hereby declare a friendship between Zoey Brooks and me." He paused after this dramatic statement, and then he continued, keeping his hand held out. "Friends?" he asked. Zoey smiled. "Friends," she said shaking his hand.

As Zoey got in the car to return home for the summer, she looked once more at the beautiful campus. She was going to miss it. She was coming back, but still. Tears welled up in her eyes and she looked away as the car pulled away from her home away from home.

Zoey's dad looked at her through the mirror. "You have a good school year?"

She looked back in her mind. The game of love lingered in her mind.

"Yes," she said. "I did." She smiled to herself.

Next year she and Chase would go a little further.

* * *

The end of a story. Look tomorrow or Monday for a new one.

Keep cool,

Chase304


End file.
